


Precious Things Lay Hidden

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Casual Sex, Consensual, Don't Judge Me, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Lust, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Subspace, What-If, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. “Oh, do be careful, I’m actually starting to like you.”





	Precious Things Lay Hidden

No one in the Holy Grail War believed they would come out unscathed, if at all alive. Yes, there would be a victor, but there were many who would have to pay a price. There also never was a rule where, in the waves of war, there couldn't be moments of pleasure. Even if those would be caught with your supposed enemy, who one should kill on sight, but got ensnared in the throes of lust and need.

In the midst of battle, Rider suddenly found herself on top of the warrior Lancer. She wasn't sure how or when she had done so; however, given their previous encounters, it was inevitable. She made sure, as she straddled Lancer's hips, to lower her head so that she could look into his eyes, so she could cascade her long hair around him like a shroud.

What she didn't anticipate was Lancer catching her lips in a hungry kiss. His fervor made it as if she was a gift the raging war had deliberately thrown his way. He ran his hands all over her as she rolled her hips. The heat and smell of her need was evident – that much he saw. She was his opponent, but now it seemed that he was much more than that, even if it was just a moment of spontaneity.

Rider swallowed at the closeness, her heart hammering, and her form hot with want.

"Having second thoughts, huh?" Lancer murmured, an inch away from her lips. Again, he smoothed his hands down Rider's waist, hips, to her maddeningly unsteady legs. He stiffened in anticipation as he watched her move, watched her quake. He was as graceful as he was persistent; though Rider was on top of him, he was able to knock his knee up to rest between her thighs, the top of it near her sex.

"Oh, Lancer, you should know me by now. I never hesitate." Rider managed breathlessly, her gaze set on his red eyes, glazed with desire and a warrior's edge.

"Mm." Lancer hummed. "I suppose you'll just have to stay on top of me then."

Without a second glance, Rider trailed kisses over his heated skin, murmuring more flattery for every press of her lips.

Lancer growled with lustful approval. "Perfect." He leaned forward, and moved his hands from her hips up to the back of her neck, his fingertips ghosting over her flesh. He moved his hands from the back of her neck down her spine, making her shiver. He then gently nipped at Rider's ear. In response, he got a desperate, overwhelmed moan.

Before Lancer could bite harder, Rider took his mouth on her own, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth. Moaning, he took her hands and guided them to his waist, needing more of the friction of her pelvis grinding against him.

"Oh, do be careful," Rider murmured into Lancer's ear, her voice thick with need. She lifted her skirt, straddled him once more, and unveiled herself to him. "I'm actually starting to like you, Cu Chulainn."

"I could say the same to you, Medusa…"

Before they could turn back, their movements soon approached complete unison, now fully connected, impaled, becoming one. Her body moved on top of his, as his hands grasped at her chest, forms aching and unyielding, their fingers entwining. How beautiful she looked – how she felt - as she submitted herself to him. How his insides burned as he gave himself to her. Oh, how their bodies slapped together, the cacophony of it the only sounds around them.

They were enemies, participants in the war for the forsaken holy relic. For now, however, the war faded to a dull roar as heat twisted inside them, building up and pooling in the sweet, wet and delicious warmth.

This shared warmth swallowed them alive.


End file.
